The present invention relates to a charging paddle of an inductive charger coupling, more particularly, to a noise reduction structure of a charging paddle. An inductive charger coupling typically includes a receptacle and a charging paddle, which supplies electricity to the receptacle from a power source.
FIG. 8 illustrates an inductive charger coupling, which includes a charging paddle 1 and a receptacle 6. The paddle 1 is attached to the distal end of a cable 3, which is connected to an electricity supplying apparatus 2. The receptacle 6 is located in an electric vehicle 5, which has a battery 4. As shown by dotted line in FIG. 8, the paddle 1 is plugged into the receptacle 6. The battery 4 is charged by electromagnetic induction between a coil in the paddle 1 and a coil in the receptacle 6.
When electricity is supplied from the electricity supplying apparatus 2 to the battery 4 through the paddle 1 and the receptacle 6, radiation noise is produced by the coils of the paddle 1 and the receptacle 6. The radiation noise adversely affects communication devices and other devices. To prevent radiation noise from escaping from the receptacle 6, the receptacle 6 is made of aluminum. Also, the paddle 1 has shielding member made of conductive resin. When the paddle 1 is plugged into the receptacle 6, the shielding member closes the opening of the receptacle 6. A plurality of conductive terminals are arranged at the opening of the receptacle 6. When the paddle 1 is in the receptacle 6, the terminals contact the shielding member. Radiation noise is absorbed by the shielding member, which is made of conductive resin, and is converted into a noise current. The noise current flows from the shielding member to a vehicle grounding terminal through the conductive terminals.
However, the shielding member has a relatively high resistance. Thus, the noise current flowing through the shielding member is limited, which hinders noise prevention.